The disposable ones
by NoreasonwhyI'mhere
Summary: "We are marionettes- ones that do whatever they are told to do- this is what we're born to do. If we die, THEY wouldn't care; we will just be replace-dispose of" Having lives that are controlled by others; one escapes to become free- to be their own person but THEY wouldn't let this one go because she is different from the others. . . . . . . . I don't own Hunter x Hunter. I
1. Chapter 00

The sounds of a young man's shoes hitting the flood in a running motion broke the silence for of the night. A yell for help and panting could be heard as he came towards a quiet street. He seem to be running away from an unknown entity.

"What does it want with me?" He yelled in fright as he came across a dead end.

In the dead end, was an alleyway filled with garbage littering the flood. Despite of his predicament, he kicks some of the trash in disgust but that doesn't mean that he wasn't scare, far from it, he was terrified. He was only trying to stay calm but he became frustrated when he heard movement far away from him but it was getting closer. He starts punching the wall, as if for some reason if was going to let him escape from it.

'No!' He yells in his mind as he punched the wall repeatedly in frustration and fear.

As his attempts of escaping were in vain, the sound of footsteps came closer. His body tense and his hands clenched in fear as he turn around to face a hooded figure. Trying to find the nonexistent courage to speak; he eventually did tho.

" What do you want with me?" He yelled as so many emotions swirled within him all at once. Fear, frustration, angry all in one with even more emotions jumbled up inside.

The hooded figure didn't respond, which made the young man more angry then he was before but the fear was still clenched his fist in anger as he tried to compose himself and then he asked again.

"You are in the list so you will die."An emotionless female voice was heard from under the hood.

He shivered in fear. Not by the girl's emotionless tone but by the words she murmurs. Before he could do or say anything, the girl lifted up her pale arm to her mouth and bit it. He froze in shock at what the girl was doing, the girl put her arm in front of her hand as the blood drips from them. The young man was frighten with what's happening as the girl's blood hit the floor.

What happened next was something that didn't seem like nen could do, the blood started forming into a bloody sword-like shape. Without uttering a word, the girl ran up to him as fast as the speed of light and sliced him in half as he screams in agony throughout the night.

"May your soul wilt in hell" she murmurs as the young man's decapitated body parts splattered everywhere.

"A young man's body was found in an alleyway,decapitated. Further studies show, that the young man was part of an organization that was in charge of human trafficking and no-"

The television was turned off before the reporter could say anything else. A young woman with beautiful short black hair is in front of the television, her red lips form a wicked smile by what the news said.

The young women turns behind her to see the same hooded figure that killed the young man. The hooded figure raised her hand and pulled off her hood off to reveal, a young girl with black long her and red eyes almost like blood.

"Ayame-chan, you did so well!" The young woman said as she went up to her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Mama's so proud" she said as she started hugging the life out of her.

"Stop it, Nana." A voice full of authority filled the room. The atmosphere became tense as the voice came near.

The woman that was named 'Nana' sigh and let go of the girl. She turned towards where the voice came from, an old man around the ages of 40-50 stood near the doorway. Next to him stood a young girl that was a few years older then the other girl in the room. Her hair is the part that stands out the most; red locks that reach up to her back. A smile form on her lips when she sees the black haired girl.

The young woman turn to the young girl next to her to go to her room, which the girl followed. She left the room of tense atmosphere.

She was tired of everything that goes on here. Killing people mostly. Guilty or not people don't deserve this but the voice in the black of her head said other wise. It's telling her, people should die for everything that they did wrong, even these people who created us.

She doesn't want to follow the voice in her head even if it means going thorough hell itself. She wanted to be her own self, not what they created her into. To go do exciting things or places and she knew where to go.

When she was little, she went around the place when she first came. The library was the first place she saw. So many books on the many shelves and out of all of them the book about the Hunter exam caught her eye. An exam where people from all over the world could compete. They said that the exam was dangerous and hard but for her it was the most amazing thing she had every seen.

She knew that the Hunter exam were today because she ask people around or spied on some. This was the opportunity she was waiting for. She left the place that she lived for so long and went towards the unknown but she knew they will be coming for her;she had a feeling but then again they can just make another one like her.

'The Hunter Exams here I come' the girl thought to herself as she went on her way.

This is the prologue. The chapters wouldn't be this short.

First Hunter x Hunter fanfic so not flames. I'm also tying to do something different with this one so.. Till next chapter! (For reals this time, I'm really proud of this one somethings lol..)


	2. Chapter 1

_  
"She sits in the corner, singing herself to sleep, wrapped around the promises that no one seems to keep"-Unknown ( I don't know who made it)

[1st person p.o.v]

Living a life of following whatever they commanded.

Not remembering who you are.

Not being able to discover the world.

I hate it so much.

I feel like I'm not my own person. That I was created by them to do their dirty work. I really want to discover who I am and see the world even if it is ugly sometimes.

I wanted to leave.

Being told to kill who ever they say. Not allow to go outside to see the world; alway hidden in this place full of darkness and despair.

They also gives us tasks that seemed impossible to adults. Naming us by numbers sometimes or by names that they have created. Training us and punishing us when we don't finish it correctly.

I didn't like it at all; I despise them. Those wretched, poor excuse for humans.

In the end I escaped.

-  
I looked at the building in front of me in wonder and disbelief. The building is a rather ordinary-looking restaurant. This is where the Hunter exam is?

I turned to my navigator next to me. My navigator is a red haired girl, who can turn into some type of bird. I asked her if this is really where the Hunter exam is located.

" Yes, it is. The Hunter exam alway changes location every year and they alway need to hide it where it isn't obvious" The girl said as she smiles.

She tells me follow her in. I nodded and followed hair into the restaurant. When we entered, the smell of food made me remember that I haven't eaten hours but the good thing is that I have strawberries and chocolate in my bag. My felt mouth watering when I thought of strawberries with chocolate but I stopped myself, when my navigator stopped in front of the counter.

"Is the back room opened?" She asked the cook.

The cook turned to the girl and nodded.

"What would you like to have?"

"The stake comb that opens your eyes to the light for four. Grilled over a low flame until cooked"

"Go ahead"The cook said while gesturing towards the back.

I was surprised.I kept on looking back and forth between that the passcode or something? Before I can questioned myself any further, the girl called me forth. I followed her to the back.

"Here you go, I hope I get to see you next year." She said smiling like if there is nothing wrong with her sentence.

"Ok." I said as I waved at her.

She is literately telling me that I won't pass...but I since I'm a newbie...it's understandable.

I opened the door and saw a small black table with four chairs. I went inside and closed the door behind me. I began walking around the room in anticipation, excitement surged within me and I also felt nervous for what's coming. People alway talk about how hard the Hunter exam is and It just made me more excited for what's to come.

My thoughts were interrupted by the movement of the room. It seems like the room is an elevator as I feel it go down.

The Hunter exam is underground; that's amazing!

After a few minutes, it stopped and the doors opened. I nervously walked out since I feel multiple eyes glaring. The room was so big with so many people with many different sizes and shapes. They seem different from the other wannabe hunters that I've seen.

I was about to walk forward but I was stopped by some kind of green-whatever it is before I could go any further. I don't know what this is but..it's adorable!

"Here this is your number." Said the adorable green bean.

It took all my willpower to not hug him and I took the badge-like thing. I waved bye when I left.

Whatever it was it was so adorable! But I can't let these people thing that I'm like some weak girl or something. Without knowing it, I stopped while I was lost in thought. I looked at the badge-like thing on my hand. The white badge had the number 253 on it.

"Watch out!" A voice yelling which snapped me from my thoughts and tried to move away but it was to late.

We bumped into each and we both fell down. Hard. I turn forward, as I hold my head, to see a boy with white hair doing the same.

"Watch where're you going." I whimper

"Watch where you are standing" he yelled back as he lift his head to glare at me.

His bright blue eyes widen little, which made me confused. Seeing my confusion, he turns away.

"You have red eyes." He tells me.

I tilt my head to the side in confusion. What about them? He stands up and picks up the skateboard..wait skateboard?! I alway wanted to ride one and I was almost temped to ask him if I could use it but that would seem weird. He turns to me and waves his hand in front of me. I looked at him questionably. He sighs and tells me that everyone is staring so I should stand up.

I looked around and he was right everyone was staring at us. I shivered and I stand up quickly. I looked at where the boy is but to see him not there. I sighed and started walking around again, only to be stop by someone else.

"Hello, there. My name is Tonpa. Your a newbie right." A voice said behind me.

Nervously, I turn around to see a chubby man with a blue shirt. I clenched my bag.

"How would you know?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's my 35th attempt." He said proudly.

I just stared at him as if he was stupid, which is the case.

"You could say that I'm a veteran" he said when I didn't say anything.

"35th...That isn't really something to be proud of." I told him, as I sweatdropped.

"Well.." He was saying but was interrupted by the same boy I met a while ago.

"Yo, Tonpa. I want more of that juice."

At the mention of his name, he started sweating. He turn towards the boy and smiled a fake smile.

"Yay, sure you can." He said nervously as he dig through his bag and took out a can. When he did, he gave it to the boy.

"Thanks. Oh and I'm immune to poison." The boy said.

When Tonpa heard that, he started sweating. I looked at the boy in awe. Being immune to poison is insane yet amazing that he could withstand that.

The boy turns to me. His bright blue eyed me;maybe too see if I have a can. Like if I will get one.

"Oh, your that girl that I bump into." He said, drinking the 'juice' in one gulp.

I sweatdropped.

"Yes, and the one that you left there as well" I said plainly.

He stared at me for a while and then his lips formed a grin.

"Oh, hehe. Sorry." He said.

He then walked away with his wonderful looking skateboard in his arms! I want to use it!

I can't exactly ask him since I don't know him. I became lost in thought again but then the sound of the elevator is heard and the sound of a little boy saying 'hello'.

I sweatdropped. I'm sweatdropping so much today!

I turned towards the voice and I see a boy with gravity-defiant spiky hair, a boy or...girl. No, definitely a boy, with blonde hair that reaches a little bit off his shoulders and lastly a man with a business suit and glasses.

The boy dressed with all green sees me and went towards me with the two males after him. I flinched and formed my hands into fits.

"Hi, my name is Gon and I'm 12 years old" he said as his innocent,hazel sparked. I couldn't take it...

"YOUR SO ADORABLE!" I squealed as I hugged the life out of him. There goes my facade.

The males sweatdropped at my outburst and were about to say something but the two big doors started opening so I let go of the poor boy.

"Um, sorry! My name is Ayame and I'm 12 too" I said, Gon said it's ok.

A man with a suit with long legs and what looks like mouthless? Came out and said that the hunter exam will begin and if you will like to quit, you should go to the elevator but no one did, which made the business suit, who Gon introduced as leorio,disappointed.

Then every one started running. This is it the hunter exam! I can't wait!

~~~~~~~~~~

Till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

"There's a point where it tips,

there's a point where it breaks,

there's a point where it bends

and a point we just can't take

anymore"-RWBY volume 2 op [Time to say goodbye]

[Ayame's p.o.v]

"I am Satotz and I will lead you to the second phase" The mouth-less, long legged man said as his strides increased.

How is he even able to talk, without a mouth!

"What do your mean the second phase?What about the first phase?" A man in a ninja suit with a bald head questioned.

"The first phase had already started" Satotz said

The cave that we are running in seemed like some kind of sewer. The sound of our running bounced off the walls.

"That's really smart, it's not just a test of stamina" I said to myself but the others in the group heard me.

"I have to agree with you." The blonde haired male,who Gon introduced as Kurapika, agreed.

The two other males looked at us in confusion. Noticing their confusion, Kurapika explained that this is not just to test your stamina, it also puts a strain in your mind; not know how much time we will be running for, will affect their mind.

They nodded. Gon started talking to me again about other stuff like finding his dad, who is a Hunter, but he was interrupted by the suit wearing male. He was yelling at someone.

"Oi, kid. Have respect for the Hunter Exam! Your supposed to run!"

Gon and I turned to see Leorio yelling at the boy with the skateboard. He turns to Leorio with a confuse look.

"What do you mean, old man?" The silver haired boy asked with a innocent look on his face.

When he said that, Leorio looked like if he was about to explode with anger. Gon and I interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"Satotz, only said to follow him. He never said anything about skateboards." Gon said with a innocent look.

"Gon's right!" I agreed

Leorio looked like he was about to explode and the white haired boy looked at us with interest.

'Does he not remember me.' I sweatdropped at the thought.

"Who side are you two on!" Leorio yelled at us.

I just noticed that Kurapika is running forward as if he trying to say that he doesn't know us. I sweatdropped.

"How old are you?"

I turn to were the voice was and saw that it was the silver haired boy. He was skating near both of us with a curious look on his face in Gon's direction.

"Oh, I'm 12 years old and Ayame is 12 too" he responded with a innocent smile.

The sliver haired boy looked at my direction in surprise. I sweatdropped. He didn't notice me before. He then murmured something.

"I guess I going to run." He said a as he does a cool trick with his skateboard and starts running with us.

"That was so cool!" Gon and I yelled at the same time.

"Thanks, My name is Killua. What's yours?" He questioned

"My name is Gon and I told you Ayame's name already."

Killua was about to say something else but was interrupted by a something hitting the floor. We all stopped and turned around to see Leorio on the floor, exhausted.

"Let's go." Killua said as he was about to leave but he stops when he sees that neither of us moved.

'Come on Leorio. You could do it!' I said to myself as I stared at Leorio's fallen form. Gon stares at Leorio as well.

"I want to become a Hunter!" Leorio said under his breath but we heard him.

He then stands up and starts running passed us. Gon and I smiled as Gon gets Leorio's briefcase with his fishing rod.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Killua said

"I could teach you , if you teach me how to do the skateboard trick!" Gon said

"Sure!" Killua said "Let's have a race, the three of us. Whoever loses has to buy the winners lunch."

"Sure!" Both of us yelled.

All of us stand side by side each other and waited for Killua to say 'go'.

"Ready, set...go" when Killua yelled 'go', all of us started running in a fast pace. Running pass most of the other exhausted Hunter wannabes. At first, the ground was flat but then we came to stairs but that didn't bother us. We just skipped every two steps until we reach Kurapika and Leorio.

"Hi, old man!" Killua yelled at Leorio as we pass them.

"I'm not an old man. I'm a teen." He yelled

What!

We all stopped and stared at Leorio in shock. Kurapika, who was the first snapped out of it, ran forward. The three of us started running forward after recovering from our shock. We ran some more until we saw an opening. We all grin at each other and ran even faster until we all crossed to the outside.

"I won!" Gon and Killua yelled at the same time.

"No, I won!" I said back with a smirk.

"No!" Killua said glaring playful.

"Satotz-san. Who was the one who came first." Gon asked the examiner

Satotz-san wore a shock expression on his face but hid it when Gon asked him the question.

"I believe all of you passed at the same time." He said

When he said that, all of us had disappointment on our faces but Gon's face brighten up.

"How about this! I buy Killua lunch, Killua buys Ayame's lunch and Ayame buys me lunch."

We both stared at him in confusion and wonder. Wondering, how he came up with that plan and confused with what he means. A few minutes pass and we were in silence but then I started laughing after giving up on what he was trying to say. Killua and Gon stared at me as if I was crazy but later joined in as well.

"Satotz-san, are we here at the next phase." Gon asked after we stopped laughing.

Satotz-san turned towards us and told us that we still have a long way to go. A few mins later, Kurapika and Leorio came through the cave-like opening and went towards us.

"Is this where the second phase is?" Kurapika questioned

"No, Satoz said that we still have a little bit to go." Gon said.

After a few more minutes that seem like hours more and more people came through the cave-like opening.

"Now, that most of you are here. We must keep on going." Satotz-san said

When he said that, the cave-like opening started closing. A voice from the inside of the cave was yelling 'stop' or ' wait for me' but he was too late. The door closed. Poor guy but then again it's his fault for not being fast enough.

Satoz payed no mind to the poor guys call and continue talking about the swamp. He explain that bizarre and dangerous creatures inhabitant this swamp and says that you have to be careful because some could disguise themselves as human. Interesting.

"It's not like we will get fool since we know what we're up against." Leorio said

He jinxed it.

All of a sudden, a voice that came from the right interrupted Satoz from speaking. We all turn to see a ragged man that says that he is the real examiner and that Satoz is the fake.

"He wants to lure you in the forest so the others could eat you all." He continues

He was about to say something else but was interrupted by cards? Three cards were thrown at high speed towards him but he didn't catch them. He fell on the floor, died. Satoz-san however was able to catch them with ease.

"Oh, it looks like you are the real examiner since they are able to catch a simple trick like this~"

I shivered. That voice has so much evil intent and it's also so creepy. I turn towards the voice despite my sanity saying otherwise. There stood a man with clown-theme clothes and red hair. A red star adored his left cheek and on his right was a green tear drop. The clown turn towards my direction and smirk. His smirk was the worst; it was so creepy. In instinct, I took a step back and hid be hide Killua, who looked at me in confusion, but then understood why, when he saw Histoka.

"Come now and be prepared. We are going in." Satotz-san said as he turns around with one foot and started walking towards the swamp filled with monsters. This will be interesting. I just hope I won't be near Histoka.

And that's the second chapter. Sorry, for people who are actually reading this story for the slow updates but I have Tokyo Ghoul :re feels and RWBY feels still. Kaneki! Shu! Karren! Yang! Pyrrha! But still see you next chapter!


End file.
